


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Leader

by MarvelMaster616



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." Scott Summers has always been a leader. Now, as the new Black King of the Hellfire Club, he looks to put his power and leadership skills to good use. And some, such as Mystique and Maria Hill, take notice.





	The Red Queen Chronicles: The Leader

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Leader **

* * *

**AN: This story is based off my “The New Red Queen” series. Mary Jane Watson is the Red Queen and general manager of the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost is the White Queen. Jean Grey is the Black Queen and Cyclops is the Black King. In terms of timeline, this takes place after the events of “The Red Queen Chronicles: The Holidays.”**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, the X-men, SHIELD, the Avengers, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains graphic sexual content. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read this story. Once again, I urge everyone to review this story or provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the website. To all those who have supported this series, I sincerely thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hellfire Club – VIP Penthouse**

_‘People think being a leader means being tough, stern, and uptight. It won’t make you the most popular person, but it will make you the most respected…provided you make the right decisions. When you’re the one making the decisions that not everyone likes, you better make damn sure you’re ready to bear that burden. For all the hard decisions I’ve made, I like to think I’ve shouldered that burden better than most.’_

Scott “Cyclops” Summers was a notoriously light sleeper. Thinking heavy thoughts had that effect on a man, as did a lifetime of training that conditioned him to be ready at a moment’s notice. Being the consummate leader, he woke up every day prepared to act the instant an army of Sentinels, Purifiers, or whatever mutant-hating force showed up. It was a stressful mentality, to say the least. Until recently, he thought he’d handled it well.

He’d since learned how wrong he was. It took a jarring, but revealing – not to mention lurid – effort to prove otherwise. As a result, Scott saw his previous efforts in a new light. More than anything else, he saw how _insufficient_ they had been.

_‘So many excuses…so many mistakes…so many lies I told myself, just so I could believe I did everything I could. Now, I know the truth. I had everything I needed to be the leader I wanted to be. Everyone – Professor Xavier, the X-men, and everyone else I ever worked with – saw that potential. The problem was I only ever realized part of it…and I’ve only myself to blame.’_

Standing in the opulent quarters of the Hellfire Club’s VIP penthouse – a place once occupied by Selene, the former Black Queen, no less – the X-leader gazed out the window that overlooked the iconic New York City skyline. It was so peaceful, yet so vibrant. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Even through his rose-tinted glasses, he saw a beauty that he once never let himself see.

In the window, Scott also saw his reflection. He wasn’t wearing his Black King suit, his X-men uniform, or anything for that matter. He was fully naked, every muscle and bruise exposed for all to see. In the past, he only ever saw the bruises. Now, after gaining so many new perspectives through the Hellfire Club, he saw so much more.

“I am a leader,” Scott said under his breath.

There was an unmistakable pride in his voice, but it lacked the arrogance that once echoed through the halls of the Hellfire Club. Since he and his wife, Jean Grey-Summers, joined the organization, it had undergone a transformation. That process had already begun under Mary Jane Watson, the current Red Queen. However, a far more profound transformation occurred between him and Jean…one that might have saved their love, their marriage, and their lives.

Turning back to the king-sized bed in the center of the room, Scott smiled as he watched his wife sleep peacefully under the sheets. Like him, she was fully nude, her Black Queen uniform strewn all over the floor, having been tossed aside after he peeled it off earlier. He didn’t remember the moment they’d decided to shed their clothes. In fact, they’d barely said a word upon arriving at the Hellfire Club earlier that evening.

Their last major conversation occurred back at the Xavier Institute. After an exhausting few days, they agreed they had to get away from it all. As such, they donned their Hellfire Club attire, called up Mary Jane, and organized a quick transport to Manhattan. He didn’t lay out some elaborate plan on how to relax. In the end, he didn’t have to.

Scott only remembered leading his wife into the penthouse and heading straight towards the bed. They then stripped each other naked, slipped under the sheets, and make the kind of love that only a couple of psychically-connected, cosmically-powered, non-monogamous lovers could. He just recalled how _revealing_ it felt…and not just in terms of passion.

“A leader…and so much more,” Scott found himself saying.

With a confident smile, he turned back towards his reflection in the window. In addition to his nude figure, he recounted how their sex had played out. It wasn’t too elaborate, involving no role playing, accessories, or other lovers. As soon as they were in bed, they just embraced each other and went at it with pure, unhindered passion…a passion Scott proudly led.

He set the tone, getting on top of her and thrusting into her with more purpose than he’d shown since their honeymoon. The way Jean reacted, moaning with delight and raking her nails down his back, filled him with a special satisfaction.

He made a concerted effort to evoke more of those reactions, making love to her in every possible position, bringing her to multiple orgasms. With the skill and focus that helped make him such a great leader, Scott guided her through a rapid succession of sex, foreplay, and affectionate embraces…sharing with her the blissful peaks that they could only get with each other.

At one point, Jean’s eyes flashed with the embers of the Phoenix Force. Scott even felt a part of that energy through their psychic rapport. It didn’t just add extra intimacy to their lovemaking. It vindicated his new approach to effective leadership.

“I can’t deny it anymore,” said Scott, placing his hand on the window and resting his head on his arm. “I wish it hadn’t taken me so long, but I know the truth now. I know what I failed to do before…and what I need to do moving forward.”

It was still sinking in, all the insights he’d gained since joining the Hellfire Club. Beyond learning that his sexual proclivities were more _elaborate_ than he’d thought, Scott learned things about himself that he’d gone out of his way to suppress.

Some – namely Logan, Remy, and Emma – claimed his need for control, both with his powers and his feelings, led him to becoming the uptight boy scout that lost his grip on everything the moment he lost control. That might have been half-right, but Scott believed it ran deeper than that.

_‘I tried to be someone I could never hope to be. Whether it was a leader, a husband, or a hero…I thought the only way to be good at any of them was to confront my flaws and hide them. That was a mistake…one I just kept repeating. If I had just accepted those flaws – embraced them, even – who knows how much more I could’ve done?’_

It was a tempting, but agonizing thought. If he hadn’t constantly sabotaged himself, trying to adhere to impossible standards and punishing himself when he failed, would he have married Jean sooner? Would he have saved his son before having to send him into the future? Would he have stopped Magneto, Apocalypse, and so many others?

It was impossible to know for sure how things could’ve panned out. He just knew that things had been panning out much better lately and not just in the bedroom. Everything in his world had been functioning better. He was even getting along better with Logan…although part of that, he suspected, was because Jean regularly slept with him. Beyond just having better sex, though, Scott saw his role as a leader evolve in new ways.

The past week had been a prime example of that. Still recalling fondly the heated sex he’d just enjoyed with his wife, Scott laughed to himself and shook his head. After the last couple of days, he shouldn’t have had the energy. However, those days had been _so_ productive that he couldn’t help but feel emboldened.

“Wow. Have I really come _that_ far?” Scott wondered, still grinning to himself. “Did I really accomplished as much as I think I did…as Cyclops _and_ as the Black King?”

* * *

**Zurich, Switzerland – Five Days Ago**

“Oh-oh-oohhh fuck! Oh yeah! Cyclops…I like this new side of you.”

“Shut up and let me give you what you want, Mystique,” replied Scott with a focus and grit that even the devious shape-shifter respected. “I came here to enlist your help. This is part of that mission.”

“Mmm…my kind of mission!”

They were strange words from the last person the X-leader ever expected to reach out to. Mystique – the devious, shape-shifting mutant who had caused _so_ many headaches for the X-men over the years – was supposed to be a last resort for the most dire of circumstances. Scott often placed her in the same league as Sinister or Magneto as the worst person with which to seek an allegiance. She had too rich a history of betraying the X-men and hurting as many as she could along the way.

Despite that history, Scott found himself in a hotel suite with her in downtown Zurich during a major storm. If that weren’t crazy enough, he was in the process of giving her oral sex…an idea _he_ had pitched, no less. He wasn’t sure what was more shocking – that Mystique accepted the offer or that he’d presented it so casually.

“You should know…I don’t come easily,” the shape shifter told him, her every word seething with predatory lust.

“I’m up for the challenge,” Scott replied without hesitation, now using his fingers to fondler her clit.

“You need…my help… _that_ much?”

“Need? No, not at all,” he said. “Prefer? Yes, but only with the right incentives.”

He went to work making those _incentives_ enticing for the shape-shifter. He already had her sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning back on her arms with her legs casually draped over his shoulders while he ate her pussy out. She was fully naked, having shape-shifted out of her clothes. She claimed that she was always naked, saying it helped her remain _tactical_. Scott showed he could be just as tactical in his own way.

At some point between their confrontation and their initial discussion, he led her into the master bedroom of her hotel suite. It had been surprisingly easy to convince her that he had something to offer, but he still had to prove himself. Now, resting on his knees, both hands carefully parting her tender folds, the X-leader buried his face in her pussy, pushing the limits of his oral sex skills with the same determination he utilized in every mission.

Scott had even trained for the mission, spending the night with Emma, Jean, and Mary Jane. They brought in a dozen of the Hellfire Club’s best female sex workers and had him go down on all of them, coaching him up on his ability to bring a woman to orgasm through oral sex. He took it every bit as seriously as he would a high-level Danger Room scenario. While it left his face messy and sore, the response from the sex workers proved encouraging. One of them even offered to join him and Jean during their next three-way.

He needed all that training and skill to pay off because Mystique never made it easy on the X-men, even in matters of sex. He went about bringing her to orgasm the same way Beast went about defusing a bomb. Failure was not an option and the consequences of not satisfying the ruthless shape-shifter might end up being more destructive.

_‘I still can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m going down on Mystique…the same Mystique that tried to kill Senator Kelly…the same Mystique that happens to be mother and step-mother to two of my teammates. It might very well be the craziest thing an X-man has ever done in the name of human/mutant peace. Then again, I’m the one who pitched it so what’s that say about me?’_

There were a lot of things Scott could say about himself and the events that led him to his current predicament. Some of them had already been said by Jean, Professor Xavier, and Logan, often with fairly vulgar caveats. He couldn’t dwell on any of that right now. His sole focus had to be on giving Mystique the best oral sex of her life.

“I’m going to make you come, Mystique,” the X-leader said, catching his breath while still massaging her swollen clit.

“Is that a promise?” she asked coyly.

“No. I’m just telling you what’s going to happen.”

He came off every bit as assertive as he did during life-or-death battles against Apocalypse. With the uncanny drive that helped make him the leader of the X-men, he smothered Mystique’s pussy with his lips, tongue, and fingers.

He treated it like a coordinated attack, complete with strategy and tactics. Using his fingers, he carefully parted her moist folds and plunged his tongue into her hot depths. At the same time, he used his thumb to carefully massage her clitoris, sending an onslaught of blissful sensations up through the shape-shifter’s body. She reacted favorably, letting out sharp moans as her lower body contorted to the feeling.

Scott didn’t assume anything from those reactions. Mystique was a shape-shifter. If she could deceive entire governments, then she could fake an orgasm. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to make her come so hard that even she couldn’t deceive her way around it. Logan had warned him that Mystique was notorious for preying on a man’s _overconfidence_. He was probably speaking from experience. Scott was intent on establishing a different experience.

_‘Come on, Mystique. Do it! I know you’re holding back. You want me to succeed, but you don’t want the implications. Quit fighting for once. Embrace the feeling, just like I have.’_

Still sensing a touch of resistance, the X-leader stepped up his oral attack. He probed deeper into her pussy with his tongue, seeking the most sensitive parts of her depth. He also rubbed her clit a little harder, applying just the right amount of pressure with his thumb to really intensify the sensations.

Every woman was different. Some liked to be pleasured more intently than others. Mystique, being a shape-shifter, was a wildcard. However, she still had functioning female anatomy and a natural taste for deviance. That meant he need only apply the right amount of pressure and let biology do the rest.

“Oh fuck! Oh…oohhh fuck!” Mystique gasped. “You fucking…X-men!”

“You’re close,” Scott said.

“Don’t…tell me…what to…ohhhh!”

Her moans betrayed her. It was happening. She was about to climax. For once, the cunning, deceptive shape-shifter could not hide her true face. Scott made sure it felt too good to hide.

With his fingers still caressing her folds, he slithered his tongue within her wet pussy a few more times, stimulating every pleasure nerve he could. He capped off his attack, of sorts, with one last lick of her pussy. That sent her past the point of no return. Now, Mystique could never deny that an X-man hadn’t brought her to orgasm.

“Ohhh fuck yeah!” Mystique cried out.

Scott removed his face from her inner thighs so he could take in the spectacle that followed. It was a hell of a sight, watching Mystique climax before him. She fell back on the bed in an orgasmic frenzy, clenching her breasts and arching her back as she writhed under the weight of the pleasure. Her face contorted in ways that no shape shifter could fake, revealing the sheer intensity of her peak.

The X-leader grinned with the utmost satisfaction. In that moment, Scott Summers felt the greatest sense of accomplishment he’d experienced since the X-men’s battle against Onslaught. He just brought Mystique to orgasm. Given the circumstances and the ambitious plan he’d laid out, it almost seemed fitting.

_‘Instead of subduing an enemy, I pleasure them. Rather than fight them, I give them a reason to join my mission. It almost makes too much sense.’_

As he rose up from the floor, taking in the full view of a naked Mystique as she lay on the bed, Scott gave her all the time she needed to enjoy her ecstasy. She writhed around atop the fancy linen sheets, as if to show off her capacity for pleasure. When she wasn’t trying to deceive someone, she had a knack for theatrics. That promised to work to both their advantages.

“I hope you’re convinced,” Scott told her.

“Mmm…fuck you, Summers,” the shape-shifter said coyly.

“Is that you’re twisted way of saying thanks?”

“It was a compliment,” she retorted, “one of the highest I can give, actually.”

“That’s still pretty twisted.”

“Speak for yourself, Cyclops. In the span of a half-hour, you’ve completely upended my assumptions about you…although you did confirm some of my suspicions.”

“Just out of curiosity, what kind of suspicions did you have?”

“Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know,” she quipped.

Still catching her breath, Mystique finally emerged from her orgasmic daze. She opened her eyes, rose up on the bed so that she was on her knees, and scooted closer to him. She remained naked, positioning herself in front of him so that her exposed breasts and curvy figure were clear for him to see. She even reached out to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and casting him a seductive, yet penetrating glance. However, Scott did not flinch.

He just glared back at her, still grinning with a confidence that even a devious woman like her respected. He knew Mystique’s games better than she thought. She did not employ the same lurid, yet playful approach that someone like Emma Frost used so effectively. Mystique was willing to cross lines. She was willing to be malicious, vindictive, and treacherous, even to those she claimed to love. It was part of what made her so dangerous.

His willingness to confront that danger _without_ shooting it with an optic seemed to intrigue her. It gave the impression that she’d seen in him the same subtleties that Mary Jane Watson had the day he and Jean joined the Hellfire Club.

“You were always dense, Cyclops,” said Mystique, “more so than Logan, Magneto, or even Charles gave you credit for.”

“I’m not sure if that’s another compliment so I’ll take it,” said Scott.

“It’s more an observation,” she went on. “You see, at one point Magneto wanted to recruit you, just as he wanted to recruit everyone in the X-men. However, I convinced him that going after you was a waste of time.”

“I appreciate you saving us the trouble, but something tells me you didn’t do it out of charity.”

“It was purely pragmatic, I assure you. I saw something in you few else could see…signs, symptoms, and subtleties that told me that private nature of Scott Summers wasn’t the same as the public persona he conveyed.”

That caught Scott by surprise, somewhat. Maybe it shouldn’t have, though. Mystique was a master spy. She was better equipped than most to see that the uptight, overly-repressed person he’d been for much of his life was not in line with his true nature. Had he really been that obvious? Or had he just been that delusional?

“You’re not the first person to pick up on that, Mystique,” Scott told her, “although you’re among the few.”

“I suspect more have noticed than you suspect,” the shape-shifter went on, “but I don’t think they would see the sheer _breadth_ of that nature.”

“We’re not just talking about my willingness to go down on you, are we?”

“That’s only a small, albeit enticing, part of a much bigger picture. When you’ve lived as long as I have – lived as many lives as I’ve lived – you tend to sense it when someone pretends to be less devious than they actually are. I know people who lived the lives of saints, but had the thoughts of sinners. It creates the kind of inner tension that tears at their heart and soul. They may find ways to manage that tension, but in the long run, they never escape it. Eventually, it breaks them…badly.”

“Speaking from experience?” he asked.

“Indirectly,” she said coyly. “I always that out would just be a matter of time for you. A man with as many burdens and responsibilities as you…I thought you’d snap under the pressure eventually.”

“And what do you think now?”

“Now…well, let’s just say I’ve far fewer reasons to shoot you on the spot.”

That wasn’t very reassuring, but there was only so much understanding he could expect from Mystique. At the very least, she’d convinced him that she saw the changes in his demeanor since joining the Hellfire Club. She might not have been able to work with Cyclops, the Boy Scout leader of the X-men. However, she might be able to work with Scott Summers, the Black King of the Hellfire Club.

Her gaze became less menacing and more seductive. He felt her inch closer, the heat of her naked body mixing with his. Even if Mystique was a known enemy who had caused the X-men a great deal of pain, she was still a beautiful woman…one who didn’t strike him as the kind of woman who was satisfied with one oral-induced orgasm.

“You’ve become _much_ more interesting, Cyclops,” said Mystique. “Daring…less restrained…a man who’s willing to take chances that other so-called heroes wouldn’t dare.”

“I still have my limits,” he told her.

“That, I don’t deny. Being devious doesn’t mean being a full-blown deviant. Believe me. I would know.”

“That, I don’t doubt,” said the X-leader.

“Then, trust me when I say there’s a vast sea of gray that most so-called heroes try to ignore. For you, it means being that uptight Boy Scout when you have to and being something else when the opportunity arises. You tracked me down – behind Charles Xavier’s back, no less – and sought _my_ help. Given the vast resources at the X-men’s disposal, it must be one hell of an opportunity.”

Now, it was Scott’s turn to grin. Mystique might have been a lying, manipulative deviant, but she was never one to pass up an opportunity. The mission he had in mine was one that the X-men never could’ve pursued under the rigid standards that he and Professor Xavier espoused. However, it was still worth doing and unlike before, Scott was willing to walk that fine line that superheroes often avoided. For whatever reason, that genuinely aroused Mystique.

“It is,” he told her. “I meant what I said when I first got here. We have a chance to do something big for the X-men, mutants, and the world, as a whole. It involves connections the X-men don’t usually tap, even going beyond X-Force’s methods.”

“You mean those involving the Hellfire Club, don’t you?” Mystique said curtly.

“I had a feeling you’d know about that.”

“What can I say? Just keeping tabs on Kurt and Rogue gets old every now and then.”

“Then, you know what kind of methods I’ve begun to embrace…in and out of uniform.”

The X-leader demonstrated one of those tactics, reaching out and running his hands up her feminine curves. He soon found his way to her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. There was a raw, yet focused lust to his touch. It was not that the uptight Boy Scout she’d despised for so many years. It belonged to a man who had discovered a fondness for more _lurid_ strategies.

“I’m already liking some of those _methods_ ,” said Mystique with a predatory purr.

“Then, I have a feeling you’ll love sticking it to Trask Industries, AIM, and secret partnership with the Purifiers that the X-men haven’t been able to bust.”

“Now, that’s just downright mean…turning me on like that so soon after I’ve climaxed,” she said. “You know that busting secrets cabals involving mutant-hating zealots makes me wet, don’t you?”

“Given your subversive history, I had my suspicions,” he told her, squeezing her butt again to supplement her reaction.

“Well, congratulations. I just confirmed them,” she said. “Question is…what are you going to do with that knowledge?”

“That depends entirely on how willing you are to be part of this plan. We don’t necessarily _need_ you for it, but your involvement will help…in more ways than one.”

“I like being versatile…and wanted,” said the shape-shifter. “I also like incentives. What exactly can you give me to sweeten the deal?”

“Between the X-men and the Hellfire Club, I can offer you plenty of money and access to any number of decadent vices. However, in the interest of establishing a mutual trust – which, by the way, you’ve _plenty_ to undermine – I’m open to suggestions.”

In that moment, Scott spoke less like Cyclops, leader of the X-men, and more like the Black King of the Hellfire Club. There was no trace of the uptight, never-compromise-anything Boy Scout that had been the face of the X-men for years. Instead, he conveyed the presence of a man driven by greater desires…a man willing to utilize devious tactics in pursuit of his ideals.

That kind of man must have been another major turn-on for Mystique because she responded by shifting into a fully-naked Jean Grey. The sultry grin on her face widened and her eyes remained yellow, as if to remind her that she could hold back when she had to. She then leaned in closer, making it so her exposed breasts pressed up against his chest.

“Well, there is one thing you can do to secure my participation in your little scheme,” the shape-shifter said, mimicking Jean’s voice perfectly.

“And what might that be?” Scott asked, as though her lustful touch weren’t obvious enough.

“You already ate my pussy out and got me off once. You might as well finish the job,” said Mystique, making it sound like the most logical recourse in the world. “But don’t do it like the Cyclops I’ve been fighting all these years. Fuck me like this all-new, all-different Scott Summers! I’ll even make it easier for you.”

In a display of just how horny she was, she crashed her lips against his in a powerful kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat in ways Jean never would have before joining the Hellfire Club. She even reached down to his pants and fondled his covered manhood, which was already semi-hard from having tasted her flesh.

Then, as the X-leader’s agenda gave way to greater desires, she pulled back and began shifting her form. She began cycling through a long list of familiar female figures. That included Psylocke, Dazzler, Storm, Domino, Emma Frost, Black Widow, the Scarlet Witch, Mary Jane Watson, Sue Richards, and even Squirrel Girl. Some of them were X-men. Some were Avengers. Some were just close associated that he barely knew.

The fact that all those beautiful women before him, fully naked and wanting his sex, only intensified his desire. Eventually, Mystique settled on Rogue.

“Think of any woman you’ve ever wanted to fuck,” the shape-shifter told him, now speaking in Rogue’s sassy accent. “I can be her and you can have your wicked way with her in ways you’ve only dreamed. Perhaps you’ve had such thoughts about my adopted daughter.”

Then, in another quick shift, she took the form of X-23.

“Or maybe you’ve had those thoughts about someone else’s daughter,” she said, “one who just _happens_ to be your hated rival.”

“I like to think we’ve patched things up,” Scott teased, showing that he didn’t disapprove of her approach, “although if memory serves me right…you did sleep with him while disguised as my wife.”

“He didn’t seem to care,” Mystique said with a casual shrug, “and neither should you. I want what I want and I pursue it. X-men, in my experience, have never been willing to go that distance. Prove me wrong, Cyclops. Do this for me and you’ll have more than a willing partner in your little mission.”

The X-leader, showing his arousal as well, cast her a lustful glance that no Boy Scout ever could’ve given. He then shifted his grip, grasping her breast with one hand and slipping his fingers between her legs, fondling her still-moist pussy with the other. Still in the form of X-23, the shape-shifter responded with a feral growl of lust.

“Sounds like a fair deal,” said Scott. “I lead the mission like Cyclops, but fuck you as the Black King.”

“Put it like that and your wife might just have a new friendly rival,” she said.

“Given how she’s handled Emma Frost, you’ve got your work cut out for you…as do I.”

In a focused outburst of desire, the X-leader hungrily captured the shape-shifter’s lips, squeezing her breast again and fondling her tender folds. As he descended into a lustful daze, he felt Mystique descending with him. Still in the form of X-23, he hungered for his sex in a way befitting of the Black King. Unlike Sebastian Shaw, however, he intended to satisfy that desire in a more _tactical_ manner.

Now that he and the shape-shifter were on the same page, Scott abruptly ended the kiss and removed his shirt, throwing it clear across the room. Mystique barely took any time to admire his upper body, instead going right for his pants. With a seething lust rivaling X-23 at her most primal, she undid them with uncanny efficiency and pushed them down to his ankles, underwear and all.

His dick now free, the X-leader stood before the shape-shifter fully erect. After going down on her, he’d already developed a taste for her flesh. The fact that she was an enemy of the X-men, who understood only power and force, he felt extra motivated to fuck her hard.

“My God, Cyclops,” Mystique said upon glimpsing his manhood, “no wonder you carry yourself with such _confidence_.”

“Confidence is nothing without strategy,” he told her. “No matter the situation, I make sure I’m equipped.”

“Really?” she said. “Prove it!”

She goaded him with her seductive glance, her eyes still yellow, even as she remained in X-23’s form. Never one to back down from a challenge, be it from an enemy or ally, Scott went to work showing Mystique the merits of his _strategy_.

Upon kicking off his pants and underwear, he got grabbed the shape-shifter by the waist and turned her around so that she was on all fours. She offered no resistance, a rare reaction from Mystique, who had never been one to go along with someone else’s plans. Then again, no one had ever given her so much incentive. If she was to help the X-men as he needed for his plan, then that had to change.

Determined to grow that incentive, Scott positioned himself behind her, standing at the foot of the bed so that his dick was aligned with the wet folds of her pussy. He then transferred his grip to her hips and thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into her pussy.

“Ohhh Cyclops!” Mystique cried out, still in X-23’s voice. “That’s it. Fuck me! Fuck your rival’s teenage daughter!”

The way she put it – the idea that he was fucking Logan’s daughter and not just Mystique – only intensified the X-leader’s desire. Not forgetting that Logan had slept with Jean on multiple occasions, he felt extra motivated to make his strategy work.

_‘This might be the closest I get to evening things out with Logan for lusting after my wife for all these years. Shape-shifter or not, I’ll take it!’_

With a determined grunt, the X-leader unleashed the full force of his focused lust. He fucked Mystique extra hard, more so than he did with Emma, Mary Jane, or the various lovers that he and Jean had encountered. He allowed himself to be reckless, really digging his feet into the floor as he hammered his cock into her pussy, his pelvis rhythmically smacking against her ass. It filled the room with raw, unfiltered sex, grunts and moans echoing in between the fleshly symphony.

He rocked Mystique hard with every thrust, driving his cock deep into her depths and testing her resilience. Having seen her durability during many battles with the X-men, he didn’t bother being careful. It might have been the first time he’d ever fucked a woman with such reckless abandon, not caring for any greater intimacy. It was just crude, callous sex with a woman who despised the X-men and everything they stood for.

“You feel _that_ , Mystique?” he grunted. “Being fucked…by the leader…of the X-men?”

“Yes! Ohhh yes!” the shape-shifter explained. “Give it to me! Give it to me…like that!”

Scott stepped up his efforts, fucking her harder and faster. The shape shifter took every bit of it, her throbbing pussy slithering smoothly along the length of his cock. She arched her back and bucked her hips with every thrust, daring him with every motion to fuck her harder. He responded to every one of them, proving to her that Wolverine wasn’t the only one with a primal side.

As her naked body rocked to his every thrust, Scott gave her butt a hard slap, giving their sex the feel of a fight between the X-men and the Brotherhood. He also grabbed her swaying breasts and pulled her messy hair, evoking a primal roar that even X-23 had never matched.

“Pull my hair…slap my ass…fuck me like a villain!” Mystique told him.

Scott responded with a deep grunt, followed by another smack on the ass. He wasn’t playful about it, either. He really slapped it hard, much harder than he would have with Jean, Emma, or even Mary Jane. As her flesh became tender, he pulled on her hair again, watching her head bend back. It gave the X-leader a clear view of her dazed expression, drunk on lust and reveling in debauchery. It nicely embodied everything that made Mystique who she was.

_‘All this time, I’ve just been fighting my enemies…plotting, strategizing, and struggling at every turn. Now, I’m fucking one of them into a mutually-beneficial partnership. I have a feeling THIS may end up being more productive.’_

As the shape-shifter howled with decadent delight, she shifted out of X-23’s form and back to her blue-skinned form. It was somewhat jarring. Scott wasn’t sure if she’d intended that or if maintaining a form was just too strenuous when being fucked so hard. Whatever the case, he didn’t slow down.

It was rough, raw, and unrestrained – a chance to cut loose in a controlled, focused way. Whereas he once exercised so much restraint, the X-leader embraced the chance. With laser-like focus, he kept pumping his cock into her pussy in pursuit of his peak. He didn’t bother waiting for Mystique to get close again. She’d already had her share of pleasure. Being the leader and tactician of their sex, it was his turn to lead them into ecstasy.

“Almost…there!” Scott grunted intently. “Gonna…cum…soon!”

“Go on! Do it, Cyclops!” Mystique yelled, sounding exactly like she did in the middle of the fight. “Show me…how X-men…fuck their enemies!”

Once again, that villainous, lurid rhetoric only intensified his desire. Emma Frost once joked that he had a fetish for mixing the ecstasy of sex with the achievement of a completed mission. He now knew that she hadn’t been joking.

As he approached his peak, the X-leader pulled her hair back with one hand and grasped one of her breasts with another. He delivered several more powerful thrusts, working his hips extra hard, pushing his cock into her as far as it would go. Then, as he crossed that special threshold, he let out a deep, authoritative grunt that could only come from a triumphant leader.

“Fuck…you…Mystique!” Scott exclaimed.

She responded with a blissful moan and a devious laugh, arching her body back as he climaxed hard. He fearlessly dug nails into her blue-tinted flesh as he shot a thick load of cum into her pussy. Sharp surges of orgasmic pleasure shot through his body. It wasn’t quite on the same level as defeating an army of Sentinels or taking down Apocalypse, but it was close.

“Yes…that’s how you do it,” said Mystique. “That’s…how you prove yourself to your enemies.”

Scott was too dazed by the ecstasy to make much of her comment, but he could sense the shape-shifter taking a unique satisfaction in what they’d just done. It kind of made sense, though. Mystique had always been a complicated woman and not just with respect to her relationship with her kids.

It wasn’t enough to just confront, deceive, or subvert her enemies. She had to take it a step further by fucking them as well. Her lurid history with Logan – which he hated talking about, despite it being common knowledge – was proof of that. However, he’d done something that even Logan hadn’t done. He’d made the act of succumbing to an X-man intensely pleasurable. For whatever reason, kinky or otherwise, Mystique responded favorably to that.

After releasing every last drop of his load into her depths, he withdrew his cock from her pussy and turned her around. He then grasped her face, her disheveled hair partially covering her expression. She still had that villainous glint in her eyes, but she also had look of a woman eager to embrace new feelings.

“What do you say, Mystique?” said the X-leader in a deep, authoritative tone. “Is that enough _incentive_ to join my mission?”

“Given how often X-men fail to meet my expectations, I’d say you’ve earned some _provisional_ trust,” the shape-shifter replied.

“Only provisional?” he asked.

“That’s the most I can give the first time around. Given other opportunities, though…well, I’d rather not get ahead of myself.”

Scott grinned at the subtext of her words. It promised that Mystiques assistance might extend beyond one mission. That opened the door to all sorts of new strategies, but he chose not to get ahead of himself either.

“That said, I am a fan of mixing business with pleasure,” she went on, “especially once the business is concluded. That is, of course, if you can _rise_ to the challenge.”

“Mystique, I’m the Black King of the Hellfire Club,” Scott told her. “I regularly deal with Emma Frost, Mary Jane Watson, and my wife…who also happens to be the vessel of a cosmic force. If you think I’m the kind of guy who taps out after one round, then maybe you need more than just incentives.”

His deep, lustful tone left no room for ambiguity. He was going to fuck her again. He was going to fuck her even more after that. Between the Hellfire Club’s aphrodisiac-laced wine and the rune stones Jean regularly brought back from Asgard – thanks to seducing Thor, no less – he’d come knowing that satisfying Mystique would require extra effort. Scott made sure his fortitude matched his desire.

“Well, I was going to challenge you by claiming how many times Logan fucked me in one night,” Mystique said coyly.

“Save it,” he told her. “I’m not going to fuck you like Logan. I’m going to fuck you like Cyclops. If that gives us both something to rub in his face, then that’s just a bonus.”

Mystique’s grin widened at those words. She might have been the only one with as many reasons to show up Logan so they might as well use that.

“Then, by all means,” said Mystique, “let us pursue that bonus together!”

As if to show her willingness to do her part, she shifted into the form of Rogue and gave him that sassy, seductive smile that evoked desire in any horny man. Scott responded with effort of his own, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her down onto the bed so that she lay flat on her back. He then crawled onto the bed and on top of her, hungrily burying his face between her breasts and smothering her naked flesh with lustful gestures.

After some brief, concentrated foreplay his dick became hard again. The effects of that rune stone Jean had given him before he left was doing its job. With little hesitation, he pushed her thighs apart, positioned himself between them, and thrust his cock back into her pussy. Still dripping with a mix of her fluid and his, his rigid length entered her smoothly.

Now looking down at a very naked, very horny Rogue – a woman whose beauty hadn’t been lost anyone within the X-men – he began fucking her again. Just as before, he was reckless and rough with his thrusting. Whatever shape Mystique wanted to use, he intended to fuck her hard.

“Mmm…that’s right, sugah,” said Mystique, mimicking Rogue’s accent and tone perfectly. “Fuck meh! Fuck mah ungrateful, rebellious daughter!”

“As you wish…Rogue,” said Scott, going along with her sexy games.

He made sure she had plenty of reasons to keep moaning in that sassy accent, working her with as much unfretted vigor as before. He dug his knees and feet into the bed, rapidly pumping his cock into her, making her body rock and her breasts bounce. He made it a point to keep smothering her breasts with his face. He’d heard Gambit joke that Rogue loved that. With the way she eagerly pressed her face into her chest, Mystique must have known too.

Whether due to mimicking Rogue or him just fucking her extra hard, the shape-shifter drew close to another orgasm. It happened sooner than Scott had expected, coming much easier than the first one. It was unmistakable, though. The way her back arched and her inner thighs tensed made it obvious. He’d made Mystique climax a second time and she was just as vocal as before.

“Oohhh Cyclops…mah leader!” she cried out, still in Rogue’s voice.

The X-leader found himself grinning. He found that reaction – hearing the voice of a woman he knew so well, but had never been intimate with – very sexy. It triggered in him an unexpected surge of energy. He now wanted to see how many different orgasmic moans he could inspire from his various female acquaintances.

_‘Emma and Jean are probably going to tease me about this later, but it’s too late. I’ve officially found a new kink.’_

With more motivation than ever, Scott continued fucking Mystique with focused vigor. She must have sensed how much he liked hearing her moan in someone else’s form because she quickly shifted into another familiar face, namely Kitty Pryde. Seeing her nude form under him, the petite woman that he’d help develop into one of the X-men’s most capable members, sent him into a deeper state of lust.

He fucked her as Kitty, hitching her legs over his shoulders and evoking those high-pitched squeals that Kitty often let out when she was overly excited. He remembered Logan teasing Colossus how she hurt his ears on certain nights. Mystique tried her best to match it, which he found incredibly hot. It eventually culminated with him climaxing again, releasing a load of cum onto her tits. He was still far from finished, though.

“Please…keep leading us, Cyclops,” Mystique said in Kitty’s overly sweet voice – and while licking up his cum, no less.

He replied with a devious half-grin, one befitting of the Black King. Fueled by such desire and drive, he kept fucking Mystique in whatever form she took, be it an X-men or one of their allies.

Next, she took the form of Storm, lying on her side so he could fuck her from behind. Then, she took the form of Psylocke, getting on her hands and knees so he could fuck her ass, which led her to another orgasm. After that, she shifted into Polaris, giving him a chance to fuck his brother’s girlfriend, which added an extra thrill to the experience. She also took the form Dazzler, lying on her back again and leaning over the edge of the bed so she had extra room to moan. While she didn’t match Dazzler’s singing talent, her effort certainly fueled Scott’s newfound kink.

After cycling through several female X-men, Mystique began taking forms of female Avengers and other various heroes. One moment, he was on his back with the Scarlet Witch riding his cock. Just the idea that he was fucking one of Magneto’s daughters was enough to get him to climax again. In another moment, he was fucking She-Hulk, who rode his cock even harder and flexed her bulky muscles, which Scott found both hot and funny. Mystique then turned into Wasp, turning around and riding his cock in a reverse cowgirl position. After achieving orgasm from that position, she turned into Carol Danvers and kept doing it until she had another.

There were even a few occasions where she changed forms mid-orgasm. It happened when he pinned her against the headboard of the bed and fucked her ass as Jessica Jones. Even before the orgasm passed, she took the form of Sue Richards from the Fantastic Four. Having not slept with a married woman before, that caught Scott off-guard a bit. He still never lost focus, though, maintaining the rough, heated pace of their sex.

“Ooh Cyclops!” Mystique moaned in Sue’s voice. “Such a determined…cunning man. I fucking love it!”

It was nothing Sue Richards would ever say, but that only gave it more appeal. Mystique’s crude and crass remarks, which rivaled that of Emma Frost, helped remind him that she was still a shape-shifter. She didn’t just enjoy mimicking others. She got a kick out of putting her own twist on someone else’s identity.

He eventually lost track of how many forms Mystique took. He was pretty sure she took the form of Tigra, Black Widow, Firestar, Sif, and Spider-Woman at some point. He wasn’t even sure the shape-shifter meant to take those forms, but it did the trick. It kept the desire and the spectacle going. Even if it was more novelty than kink, it might very well be the closet anyone ever came to fucking every major female hero.

_‘So THIS is what happens when a man lives his life pretending he doesn’t have these desires. I spent so much time and energy, obsessing over discipline and control. I used to think letting go would destroy me. Instead, it freed me, saved my marriage, and helped forge new connections…and with former enemies, no less. It’s not just better strategy. It’s leading by example!’_

However long he fucked her, or however many forms she took, Mystique eventually ended up back in her blue-skinned form. By then, she had climaxed so many times that she looked too daze to take anyone else’s form. He’d also vented much of his lust, so much so that she had to get on top of him and ride him to his last orgasm. It might have been the most generous thing Mystique had ever done for any X-man who wasn’t one of her kids.

When that final peak hit, the X-leader let out one last triumphant grasp, squeezing she shape-shifter’s ass and pushing his cock deep into her depths before releasing one last load into her. As he shuddered under the ripples of pleasure that followed, she leaned over him with that menacing leer that had haunted so many X-men. Then, she whispered something into his ear.

“I may not be a woman of my word, Cyclops,” Mystique said, “but I do what it takes to get what I want. If your wants continue to align with mine, then this may be the beginning of a very _productive_ alliance.”

In the midst of his orgasmic daze, Scott grinned at the shape-shifter’s words. The idea of turning one of the X-men’s most devious enemies into an ally offered many opportunities for more ambitious missions. X-men were used to being caught off-guard. Having someone like Mystique, in conjunction with all the other allies that the Hellfire Club had secured, bode well for the future of the X-men and for mutants.

Before he could contemplate that future, though, Scott had to catch his breath. Now spent and satisfied, he let out a content moan as he sank into the fancy bed. Mystique did the same, sighing blissfully, even as that devious leer lingered on her face. She then rolled off him, allowing some of the various sexual fluids to spill out of her pussy. While he remained on his back, she rested on her side, looking like a predator who had just finished a hardy meal.

She didn’t curl up next to him as Jean or his other lovers had done in the past. Scott didn’t expect Mystique to be one for cuddling to begin with. She wasn’t much for pillow talk either. She just lay next to him in silence, gazing at him with that predatory leer, as though he had inspired a side to her that she’d been waiting to unleash.

“So…what’s the next part of this elaborate plan of yours?” the shape shifter finally asked.

“Don’t worry, Mystique. The hard part is over,” the X-leader told her with a confident grin. “What happens next…I think you’ll enjoy.”

“More than kinky sex with a hated enemy?”

“I’ll let the fruits of my plan speak for themselves.”

* * *

**Eastern Europe – Three Days Ago**

“Oh yeah…I’m enjoying this,” said an animated, spirited Mystique.

“We’ve been compromised!” exclaimed a terrified AIM technician as he ran for his life. “I _knew_ working with Trask would turn bad!”

“Shut up!” barked one of his co-workers. “Just get to the emergency hatch and-AHHHHH!”

That was the most he or any of the other AIM mechanics got out after that. Mystique’s attack kept coming and everyone in the hidden facility, which had been carved into an abandoned mining town, ran around in shock. Sitting in the driver’s seat of a hijacked Sentinel prototype that had been modified with AIM’s latest weapon systems, the shape shifter was doing a final sweep of the main lab. Any AIM scientist or Purifier in her way succumbed.

“Sounds like she’s having _way_ too much fun,” commented Iceman, who’d heard her remarks over the intercom.

“If you want to stop her, you’re free to try, my friend,” teased Beast, who’d been working at a damaged computer console.

“Are you kidding? I want some pointers! It’s been a long time since a mission was _this_ fun.”

Cyclops never laughed on a mission, but he came close to making an exception. By every measure, the plan he’d laid out to take down both AIM, the Purifiers, and Trask Industries was an unprecedented success. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time one of the X-men’s missions had been so productive.

Having Mystique work her magic, infiltrating the facility a few days earlier and sabotaging everything she could, certainly helped. It was still only part of what made the mission so successful.

“How much more time do you need, Beast?” asked Cyclops, still speaking in the stern tone of a leader.

“Two more minutes, Cyclops,” Beast replied while typing rapidly on the console. “Whether by chance or providence, these servers contain a diverse assortment of incriminating assets. Shell corporations, phony bank accounts, and records of _questionable_ political contributions…it’s a proverbial gold mine of revelations that will likely give AIM and Trask Industries migraines.”

“Normally, I’d urge you to hurry up,” he said, “but we’re actually ahead of schedule.”

“Words I never thought I’d hear uttered by an X-men,” his old friend teased, “not with a straight face, anyway.”

“Don’t get used to it, but don’t be afraid to appreciate it either.”

Beast let out a jovial laugh, another rarity for a mission of such importance. Cyclops had been protecting him with Iceman from incoming Purifiers and AIM agents attempting to stop them from hacking their servers. Only a few managed to try and failed, falling under the force of well-aimed optic blasts. Most just dropped their weapons and fled.

Cyclops couldn’t blame them, even if they were deranged scientists and anti-mutant zealots. The whole operation had gone against them from the moment the X-men arrived…and even a little bit before that.

They had no idea one of AIM’s lieutenants had spent a few too many nights at the Hellfire Club a week ago and spilled some valuable intel to a couple sex workers. They also couldn’t have known Mystique would slip in, sabotage their various fail-safes, and render them completely exposed to attack. That didn’t make the efficacy of the mission any less satisfying.

As he waited for Beast to finish the hack, he took in a series of updates from Professor Xavier and Phoenix, who were in the Blackbird hovering above the area. They had been monitoring the situation remotely while attacking the facility’s psychic defenses, using Cerebro as a real-time relay for the status of the mission. Near as he could tell, everything was going better than he’d hoped.

_‘I’m not used to things going THIS well. Hell, I’ve never planned a mission like this. I’ve taken chances, but I’ve never been this bold before…using new resources and daring to play dirty. If Emma were here and not rubbing elbows with Tony Stark, she’d say my tactics have become as dirty as my lusts. She’d be right to some degree, but I don’t think she’d appreciate how big a deal this is.’_

It was like watching another fantasy unfold before him, albeit one that didn’t involve Jean Grey in a thong or Emma Frost tied up on a bed. The X-men had stormed the facility in full force. A team consisting of him, Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, and Psylocke entered through a hidden entrance that Mystique made sure was unlocked.

From there, they’d split off into three teams. He, Beast, and Iceman went after the server rooms to hack into the Trask Industry network. Kitty and Nightcrawler hit the emergency defense systems, which went down before much Sentinel hardware became active. Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, and Psylocke took care of the guards and any Sentinel systems that had been online. Having caught the whole facility by surprise, they stood no chance.

Much of the Purifiers and AIM guards had been taken down before they could even arm themselves. The psychic shielding the facility utilized failed quickly, thanks to Mystique’s sabotage and the Professor’s attack. Those with weak minds fell while those that fought had to face Psylocke, Storm, Colossus, and Wolverine. That fight didn’t last long, to say the least.

“Where the hell are the nullifier fields? Are _any_ of the mutant defense systems online?” exclaimed one of the Purifier lieutenants as he raised his laser rifle.

Colossus answered by grabbing the rifle, crushing it with his bare hands, letting Psylocke drop-kick him to the floor.

“That would be a nyet, comrade,” the Russian mutant said.

“Remind me again why we didn’t hit this place sooner?” said Psylocke, who almost sounded bored after taking down several AIM guards. “Warren told me it was supposed to be a mutant death trap.”

“From what I am seeing, it might have been,” he replied, “but it is not anymore.”

Shortly after uttering those words, the sound of Wolverine’s feral roar and Storm’s thunderous weather attacks filled the main bay in the center of the chamber. That was where several Sentinel prototypes had been stored. They had been fitted with one of AIM’s adaptoid hardware, similar to the kind MODOK used. It supposedly utilized energy from a shard of the Cytorrak ruby that gave Juggernaut his powers. Whatever its power, neither AIM nor Trask got the chance to use it.

 _“Error. Error. Power cells…insufficient,”_ the oversized and incomplete robots kept saying, having been hastily activated.

“To bad. I still have plenty to spare,” said Storm, making good use of her lightning to take down the hulking robot.

“Hey! Save some for me, Storm!” barked Wolverine as he tore through the other, ripping out the Sentinel’s head in the process. “Some of us wanna enjoy tearing wounded Sentinels to bits.”

“I cannot make any promises, Wolverine,” she told him. “I can only assure that I will _compensate_ you in other ways later tonight.”

“Works for me,” he said with a wolfish grin as he attacked the last Sentinel.

Cyclops didn’t need Xavier or Jean to decipher the subtext there. Shortly after he and Jean joined the Hellfire Club, patching things up with Logan in the process, he and Storm had a blossoming romance. That was somewhat ironic since he’d been regularly sleeping with Jean. Apparently, getting _that_ out of his system, and accepting that good sex was the most they could ever have together, helped him move on. That led him to get serious about pursuing something with Storm, who had joined him and Jean for more than a few wild nights at the Hellfire Club.

It both further tempered Wolverine’s attitude while also giving him more motivation to attack the Sentinel prototypes – not that he needed any, at that point. He and Storm had taken down every Sentinel and any piece of mechanized hardware that might have been used against them. Colossus and Psylocke had finished off what remained of the AIM and Purifiers who’d been foolish enough to fight them. For the most part, there were only a few loose ends to clean up.

“Finished!” Beast announced, retrieving his flash drive. “Would you do the honors, dear leader?”

“Gladly,” said Cyclops.

With his friend’s assurance, he delivered the finishing blow, hitting the massive server array with a punishing optic blast to destroy them. Whatever data the Purifiers or AIM hoped to use against the X-men, mutants, or anyone who didn’t care for their agenda was lost to them. It marked a major blow for them, but Cyclops’ plan went even further than that.

As the final parts of that plan came together, Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde appeared in the room, via Nightcrawler’s teleportation. They looked winded, but not too overwhelmed. They seemed just as astonished that the mission had gone so smoothly.

“We’re done on our end, Cyclops,” Kitty said. “Those systems were a _lot_ less robust than they looked. It’s almost as if someone made sure it would be easy for us.”

“That’s a fortunate break,” said Cyclops, still maintaining a measured tone.

“My mother says hi, by zhe vay,” said Nightcrawler with folded arms. “She vas also _very_ specific about singling you out for gratitude.”

“That was nice of her,” he said, trying not to drop too many hints at what had happened between them.

“Sure, it was,” said Iceman, rolling his eyes.

Cyclops didn’t respond, maintaining his stern demeanor as he led her, Nightcrawler, Iceman, and Beast out of the room. They probably already suspected what might have happened between him and Mystique. However, nobody said anything and that was probably for the better.

It was poorly kept secret, how much he and Jean had changed since joining the Hellfire Club. There had been all sorts of lurid stories circulating throughout the X-men. Some were kinkier than others, but he and Jean made it a point to keep those matters private. For a while, some pestered them about it. After a while, though, it just became one of those quirks that everyone acknowledged, but didn’t talk about. The Professor told them that as long as it didn’t interfere with their duties as X-men, then their private affairs were not his concern.

However, even the world’s most powerful psychic couldn’t have pictured a scenario where those private affairs directly benefited the X-men. As Cyclops led his teammates out into the main arena, they met up with Storm, Psylocke, Wolverine, and Colossus, who had just finished off the last Sentinel prototype. If anything, they looked disappointed that it was over so quickly.

“Is that all of them?” Kitty asked after seeing Wolverine gut the last Sentinel.

“I believe it is,” said Storm, having ceased her weather attacks, “and not a single defense system went off during the struggle.”

“I didn’t even get shot in the ass by one of those pesky AIM drones,” said Wolverine, brushing off the discarded wires from his uniform.

“You almost sound disappointed, Logan,” teased Nightcrawler.

“I’d offer to turn them back on, but Mystique was pretty thorough,” said Kitty. “There might not even be an elaborate self-destruct sequence this time.”

“Famous last words, Kitty,” said Psylocke. “You _really_ want to jinx it after a mission like this?”

“That won’t be an issue this time, Psylocke,” Cyclops said confidently.

“Are you sure about that, Cyclops?” asked Colossus.

Usually, no X-man could say that with a straight face. Having fought one too many Sentinel battles that ended with some massive self-destruct failsafe, it was almost a given that nearly every mission ended with something or someplace exploding.

However, Cyclops made it a point to avoid that. He’d intended to utilize the Hellfire Club’s connections to make the X-men more efficient. The lack of alarms, security protocols, or ticking time bombs seemed to indicate that his efforts had worked. That still didn’t keep his team from remaining on alert, expecting that scenario to play out.

As the team scanned the area for any lingering threats, a figure emerged from behind the ruins of one of the Sentinel prototypes.

“Damn it! God curse this AIM piece of shit!” the man exclaimed. “Why isn’t the self-destruct trigger responding?”

Cyclops and his team turned to see a man bearing the attire of the Purifiers springing towards the north end of the facility, which happened to contain the rear loading bay. However, his attire was a bit more elaborate, as was his sense of urgency. He looked back towards them with a mix of hate and terror while repeatedly pounding his fist on a hand-held remote, which clearly wasn’t working.

“Wait, is that…” began Iceman, who recognized him as much as any informed mutant.

“William Stryker Junior,” Cyclops said, “the proud inheritor of his infamous father’s mutant-hating efforts.”

“I thought I’d smelled something other than your overpriced aftershave, Cyke,” said Wolverine.

“He’s the one who set this up, reached out to AIM, and funded everything from new Sentinels to Predator X farms,” the X-leader continued.

“Right,” said Kitty, “so why aren’t we chasing after him?”

“Because it wouldn’t make the next part of my plan nearly as satisfying,” the X-leader said.

“Oh _this_ , I gotta see,” said Iceman.

While Stryker scrambled desperately to open the rear loading hatch, Cyclops led Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Kitty Pryde out the main entrance where they would have the best possible view. Some already knew the particulars of his plan. Others only had hints. Given the time and effort he’d put into making his plan work, Cyclops was eager to see the fruits of his labor, as were others.

 _‘Everything is in place, Scott,’_ Jean said to him via telepathy. _‘Stryker has no idea what he’s about to face.’_

_‘Good. Be sure we capture everything on video. We want to document this for future missions…among other things.’_

_‘We’re already rolling. I just wish I’d bought popcorn.’_

_‘Funny you should mention that, Jean,’_ said the Professor, chiming in unexpectedly. _‘Do me a favor and look under your seat.’_

There was a brief silence over the telepathic link, but Cyclops could already sense his wife’s elation.

 _‘An extra-large bag of my favorite? Professor, you’re the best!’_ Jean said.

_‘You’re welcome, my dear. Just don’t hog it all.’_

The X-leader finally cracked a smile, something he rarely did during a mission, even when it went well. He decided to make an exception and hopefully, it marked the beginning of a trend for the X-men’s missions.

With his team just as eager to see the culmination of his plan, he led them to an elevated clearing just outside the main entrance. That gave them the best possible view of Stryker’s path. They managed to arrive just in time to see him running out into the cloudy, rugged terrain just outside the former minding facility. That was when he encountered a sight that revealed just how badly he’d lost.

“God have mercy, you can’t be serious!” Stryker exclaimed at the top of his longs.

 _“I just got off the phone with God, Reverend. He’s pretty damn serious,”_ replied the stern voice of Maria Hill over a blaring loudspeaker.

The reaction that followed was nothing short of priceless. William Stryker Jr. just stood there in a state of shock and dismay, staring up into the blaring lights of a fully-armed SHIELD Helicarrier that had descended over the area nearly twenty minutes ago. He didn’t notice because the ship had been cloaked, waiting for just the right moment to strike, as Cyclops had laid out for them.

From the upper deck, Maria Hill and a sizable squad of fully-armed SHIELD agents descended towards the surface. A number of mechanized units, courtesy of Stark Industries, descended as well and surrounded the facility. Any Purifiers, AIM scientists, or zealous preacher were effectively trapped. They didn’t just lose to the X-men. They failed to escape and now faced SHIELD’s uncompromising wrath.

“This…this is blasphemy!” the younger Stryker exclaimed. “This is a spiritual, humanitarian matter. This _far_ beyond SHIELD’s jurisdiction.”

 _“Save it for the prison chapel, Reverend,”_ said Maria Hill. _“Jurisdictions change. Shit happens, with and without your God’s approval. As of a few minutes ago, the Purifiers and all their buddies became international terrorists, right up there with Hydra and the Hand.”_

It was hard to see from a distance and under the bright lights of SHIELD’s Helicarrier, but Cyclops swore that Stryker’s eyes started twitching, as though he were on the brink of a nervous breakdown. He sensed his teammates watching intently, hoping he would be foolish enough to do that in front of SHIELD.

“Twenty bucks says he starts cussing her out,” Iceman joked.

“No deal, bub,” said Wolverine. “He’s crazy, not suicidal.”

Shortly after he said that, though, the situation took a dramatic turn.

“NO! YOU CAN’T!” Stryker cried out in a deranged fit of rage. “YOU UNHOLY BITCH! YOU DARE CALL US TERRORISTS? WE’RE TRYING TO SAVE THE HUMAN RACE AT ALL COSTS! BY ARRESTING US, YOU DOOM US ALL!”

At that point, the greatest struggle of the mission was to not laugh hysterically. Some failed miserably. Iceman, Psylocke, and Kitty were already clutching their sides in laughter. The rest just took it in, trying to commit the entire scene to memory. Cyclops’ managed to restrain himself, but his smile only grew.

“Guess you were half-right, Wolverine,” Storm commented.

“Meh, nobody’s perfect,” the feral mutant chuckled.

Stryker continued his unhinged tirade, not seeming to care that everything he said would likely be used against him at his sentencing. He still tried to flee, but barely made it several steps before a SHIELD agent landed right in front of him and hit him with a stun gun. Stryker went down in a fit of pain, but continued his rant, much to the chagrin of everyone watching.

“Traitors to your race…all of you,” he lamented. “How…why have you turned against us? Why…do you side with the wicked?”

“That’s the funny thing, Reverend,” said Maria Hill, landing just as several SHIELD agents restrained him. “We used to turn a blind eye to your crap and for some pretty petty reasons, no less. Sometimes, certain things need to change before you can see what’s really _wicked_ in this world. For guys like you, unfortunately…well, let’s just say they aren’t changing for the better.”

Stryker responded with another profanity-laced tirade. Cyclops couldn’t make out what he said, mostly because his teammates were laughing so hard he could hardly make anything out. That didn’t make it any less dramatic.

For so long, men like Stryker and his Purifiers escaped scrutiny by claiming their anti-mutant activities were either religious or humanitarian, in nature. They understood that authorities, including major governments and SHIELD, were reluctant to prosecute anti-mutant activities.

It had been one of Professor Xavier and the X-men’s greatest struggles, getting people to put the Purifiers into the same league as hated organizations like Hydra. Before the Hellfire Club, it had been nearly impossible to influence the right people to change those perceptions. At one point, it seemed like it might never happen. Now, it was unfolding before their eyes.

It was a beautiful thing, a testament to the collective efforts the X-men and the Hellfire Club. It had required Cyclops to adapt his tactics, but the results spoke for themselves. Hopefully, they were a sign of things to come.

“I’m reluctant to say this, out of fear of tempting fate, my friend,” said Beast, “but it seems our plan worked flawlessly.”

“It’s over now. You need not worry about jinxing it,” said Colossus.

“And for once, I can’t give Cyke crap about his methods,” joked Wolverine. “To be honest, I ain’t comfortable with that.”

“Don’t worry, Wolverine. I’m sure you’ll find plenty of other reasons to annoy me,” said the X-leader, casting his teammate and rival a half-grin.

“Still, I’ll give you a pass for today,” said the feral mutant, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “Right now, I say we celebrate this shit with a bottle of whiskey and night at the Hellfire Club.”

“Alcohol and sex? I’m game!” said Iceman.

That sounded very appealing. A party at the Hellfire Club had become the default form of celebration ever since he and Jean joined. Mary Jane Watson always went the extra mile, accommodating superhero teams and rewarding their efforts. Cyclops had already told her that she might have to prepare for such a celebration.

As his fellow teammates began entertaining thoughts of such a celebration, the X-leader’s gaze narrowed on the scene below. He watched as Maria Hill personally escorted William Stryker Jr. into a containment shuttle, shutting him up with an elbow to the jaw. She looked plenty annoyed by him, but just as relieved to get him into custody. In doing so, it also reminded Cyclops that his mission was not yet over.

“You guys go ahead and start planning the party,” said Cyclops, speaking in a more official tone. “I’ll have to catch up. There’s one last part of the mission that I need to complete.”

* * *

**Maria Hill’s Office – One Day Ago**

There were many misconceptions about leadership. Few understood the stresses and burdens that came with so much responsibility. If a mission failed for any reason, regardless of the circumstances, the leader shouldered the blame. It made the position unenviable, to some extent. However, in Cyclops’ experience, there were other benefits that made one triumph worth a hundred failures.

“You’ll have to forgive the cheap champagne, Cyclops. It’s been a while since I’ve had a reason so break it out,” said Maria Hill as she poured herself a second glass.

“It’s quite all right, Director Hill,” Cyclops assured her. “I’m not picky when it comes to victory drinks.”

“In our line of work, a glass of sour milk tastes good in wake of a total victory.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call it _total_ , but I can appreciate your perspective.”

“Come on! What would you call a viral video of Sonny Boy Stryker going on an anti-mutant tirade _so_ bad that several sitting Senators had to issue a public apology?”

“I’m not great with words. That’s part of why I married a telepath,” Cyclops quipped. “Like I said, though…I understand the bigger picture of this mission.”

“More so than most, I imagine,” said SHIELD’s acting director as she held up her drink with a smile.

Cyclops smiled back as he tapped her glass with his in an impromptu toast. Maria Hill was one of the few souls in the world who understood the burdens of leadership. Like him, she bore a long list of responsibilities.

She’d been tasked with running SHIELD after Nick Fury had to step aside so he could play the part of an inter-planetary diplomat. After the Skrull invasion a while back, the world finally agreed that humanity needed someone out there in space, both as a means of making connections and discouraging any further invasions. It was the perfect job for Nick Fury, but some worried that Maria Hill wasn’t ready to become director of SHIELD. From what Cyclops had seen, those worries had been unfounded.

As they sipped their chilled champagne, watching a computer monitor on her desk play the live video feed of William Stryker Junior’s transfer to a secure facility in Nevada, he watched Maria carry herself with a poise of someone who respected and embraced those responsibilities. Having lived in a mansion where most everyone – Logan, most of the time – made light of his leadership skills, it was refreshing. It also gave promise that he and Director Hill – and SHIELD and the X-men, by default – could forge a productive partnership.

As Cyclops sipped his drink, the Director set her glass aside briefly and brought up a few other video feeds on her monitor. Some of them recounted news broadcasts depicting Stryker’s arrest. Others showed secure SHIELD footage of international authorities exploring the facility. There was a lot of information coming in, but one underlying message behind every one of them.

“This mission we did…it changes things _considerably_ ,” she said as she looked over the feeds.

“Indeed, it does,” said Scott, still holding his glass. “Professor Xavier told me about SHIELD’s handling of Reverend Stryker. The fact they’re treating him like an agent of the Red Skull is an unprecedent shift.”

“He only told you part of the story because I told him less than that,” said Maria. “You know better than I do what SHIELD’s mutant policy has been for years. Fury believed that mutant affairs should be handled by mutants. It made sense at the time…even if it meant staying neutral when some of those affairs got _messy_.”

“I remember more than a few profanity-laced arguments between Fury and Logan on that issue.”

“Believe me, Logan wasn’t the only one…or the most profane, for that matter.”

“That I don’t believe, but I’m learning to trust your word more than usual, Director Hill.”

“I hope you do because even Fury recognizes that policy doesn’t work anymore,” she said in a more serious tone. “It should’ve changed years ago. Hell, it should’ve changed after the X-men’s first battle against Magneto. I know we’ve dragged our feet and mutants have suffered because of it, but SHIELD is ready to make up for it…and so am I.”

She then enlarged one of the video feeds, specifically the one that showed SHIELD agents processing Stryker instead of the usual authorities. It used to be a frustratingly common theme. A man like Stryker – one who made a concerted effort to provoke a war with mutants – got taken down, but never treated like a terrorist. He, and others like him, often hid their efforts behind the veil of protecting innocent humans or abiding by some twisted religious doctrine.

That didn’t happen in the feed, though. Instead, Stryker and his Purifiers were being treated with the same scrutiny as captured Hydra agents. SHIELD had presented them to the public in that same manner, making it clear that they weren’t truly out to protect humanity. They just hated and feared mutants. Seeing them treated like that in the eyes of the law was both overdue and refreshing.

“This is a good start,” Maria went on, “one where everything fell into place…or was nudged, so to speak.”

“No more than necessary, I’d imagine,” said Scott.

“The Purifiers, the Humanity Coalition, and even Weapon X…they were all so careful to walk the line. They knew that they couldn’t be too similar to the Hydras and AIMs of the world, lest they be painted as villains.”

“As if promoting the imprisonment or death of mutants wasn’t _that_ fine a line,” he muttered.

“They still kept their noses clean and didn’t falter when they had to make those connections…until now.”

She closed the remaining video feeds and focused on one, specifically the fed that showed all the AIM hardware that the Purifiers had used in their new Sentinel prototypes. Having not blown up their facility, it was intact and clean for processing. That ended up being even more destructive than anything the X-men had done to those prototypes.

“You see that? _That’s_ the smoking gun they’ve been so good at hiding all these years,” Maria said. “We always suspected that Sentinel and anti-mutant tech came from nefarious sources, but this proves it. That’s AIM hardware…the same AIM that’s internationally recognized as a terrorist organization. When there’s real-time, high-resolution video feed of someone using their hardware…well, let’s just there’s only so much whining the mutant-hating crowd can do.”

“I hope the only whining from here on out involves prison food,” said Scott.

“It gets even better than that,” she said with a grin. “This establishes a precedent…one that same mutant-hating crowd _didn’t_ want to set. SHIELD, along with every other major defense organization on the planet, has a reason to treat groups like the Purifiers with extreme prejudice…which might just be the ultimate irony, when you think about it.”

“And believe me, we appreciate SHIELD’s support,” he said. “I can say that as both a mutant and an X-man.”

“You deserve to say it with more pride than _that_ ,” Maria said, her grin widening. “A lot of this was _your_ plan, remember? You wanted to push something like this…to catch the Purifiers with their pants down and make sure SHIELD had a front row seat.”

“You almost sound surprised that it worked.”

“Would you hold it against me if I did?”

“Not at all,” said Scott. “The results speak for themselves.”

“Yes. They most certainly do,” she said. “They reflect the planning of someone who dared to think big, get his hands dirty, and take charge in righting a lingering wrong. That’s something any self-respecting SHIELD agent can appreciate. Others with an even greater appreciation for such leadership…well, let’s just say it resonates on a deeper level.”

Her tone shifted, becoming deeper and more intense. She closed the video feed and narrowed her gaze on him, but not the in the way he’d seen when she gave orders to her fellow SHIELD agents. It was a very different kind of look, but one with an unmistakable subtext.

“Director Hill,” Scott began.

“Please…call me Maria,” she told him. “We’re not in the field shooting at something. We’re not carrying out orders or barking them out. We’re just two people, sharing a drink off-hours after a long day of work…work that only gets done because there are people like us making plans and leading others through them.”

“Spoken like someone who knows that work better than most,” he commented.

“More like someone who rarely gets to see someone else do it so well…let alone a strong, upstanding, handsome young man who runs around in skin-tight uniforms.”

She wasn’t even trying to hide it now. Scott could feel her undressing him with her eyes, not unlike Logan did with every beautiful redheaded or Japanese woman he encountered. While it wasn’t the first time a woman had given him such a lecherous glance, there was something more _determined_ about the way Maria Hill did it.

In the past, it would’ve put Scott in an awkward situation. After his recent dealings with the Hellfire Club, he didn’t feel at all strange. If anything, he saw yet another opportunity.

“I want to say that my preference for skin-tight uniforms is purely tactical, but would only be half-true,” said Scott, still maintaining the poise that he’d demonstrated on the mission.

“Well, I still admire your tactics, Cyclops. I admire them a _lot_ ,” she said, her tone becoming more intense with every word.

He didn’t think for a second that she was just referring to his strategic prowess during the mission. She didn’t keep him guessing either. After hitting another button to power down the console on her computer, Maria walked out from behind her desk and stood before him. She got in extra close too, so much so that he could smell her perfume…which, in and of itself, was revealing because Maria Hill _never_ wore perfume.

“Ever since I took over for Fury, people look at me as though I’m standing on top of Thor’s shoulders, holding Cap’s shield, and wielding Tony Stark’s credit card,” she continued, still gazing at him with lustful eyes. “That’s a _lot_ of authority for one person to wield…so much so that almost everyone I encounter sees only the leader, but not the woman.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. You’re less a person and more a principle, so to speak,” said Scott, speaking from his own experience.

“While that makes everyone sit up straight and salute me on sight, it also makes it so I can’t just walk up to people and be Maria…let alone find someone who can understand the burden. The fact that someone is also a handsome man is _almost_ secondary.”

“Almost?” he said with a slight tease.

That might have been one tease too many. In that moment, Maria moved in closer and snaked her arms around his neck, blatantly pressing her body up against his. She still wore her official SHIELD uniform, but Scott could still sense the burning desire radiating from her.

It was more intense than he’d expected. Mary Jane had told him that Maria Hill frequently visited the Hellfire Club, getting private treatment from their obedient, well-endowed male servants. That might have satisfied some element of basic desire, but Scott sensed there was something _much_ greater brewing within her.

“I don’t think I need to tell you I do more than just admire your proficiency in the field,” she went on.

“No need to belabor it. You’ve made that _abundantly_ clear,” said Scott with a half-grin, feeling her breasts press against his chest.

“The truth is – and I’ll have you thrown in a cell with Thanos if you tell anyone this – I find your ability to lead others who aren’t legally obligated to obey your orders _astonishing_. There aren’t a lot of men who can do that and only a handful of men are on our side. Those kind of men…the kind that make me want to follow them into a dangerous mission…they get me hotter than a trip to Muspelheim with a pit-stop in Tahiti.”

Now, she sounded desperate, as though she hadn’t encountered a man like that in quite a while. If those were the men who got her horny, then it couldn’t have been good for her sex life. Scott couldn’t help but sympathize with her, but between the way she clutched his shoulders and rubbed her thigh up against his groin, that wasn’t the most prominent sentiment he felt at the moment.

“I’m flattered, Director Hill…I mean, Maria,” Scott said to her.

“Don’t pretend to be dense or humble. You’re too damn accomplished to pull that off,” she said strongly.

“Then, I’ll shut up so you can tell me what you want from this. I had a feeling you didn’t just invite me here to sip champagne. You’re too ambitious a woman.”

“And you’ve become a very self-aware man, Scott Summers. I know that you and your wife have _opened_ things up since you joined the new Hellfire Club. I didn’t need any of SHIELD’s assets to know just how _flexible_ you’ve become with one another. Then again, you haven’t made that much of a secret…that, and Wolverine and Emma Frost aren’t known for keeping their mouths shut on sordid details.”

Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor. He had to remember to talk to those two about sharing the intimate details of their evolving sex lives, but with a very intense and turned-on Maria Hill standing before him, he had more pressing priorities.

“The way I see it, this is an exceedingly rare opportunity,” she went on, “one where two people who know the rigors of leadership better than most can help each other…in ways both logistical and personal.”

“Maria Hill, are you proposing a more _intimate_ partnership between the X-men and SHIELD?” Scott asked her, now tempting her with the kind of assertiveness that she admitted got her hot.

“Like I said…it’s an opportunity. We can either make it official with a simple handshake…or we could do it in a way that’s more _thorough_.”

Leaving no further room for ambiguity or subtlety, Maria Hill – the woman who commanded the most powerful peacekeeping organization on the planet – hungrily captured his lips in a hard, focused kiss. It wasn’t messy or chaotic. It was like a targeted attack, an approach so fitting for the Director of SHIELD.

As her lips meshed with his, she grabbed him by the wrists and directed his hands onto her hips. She even guided one right to her well-toned butt, which could feel through her skin-tight uniform. It was enough to redirect the blood in his body, evoking a quick and intense arousal.

It seemed so fitting. The mission began with him reaching out to Mystique and seducing her, in the process. Now, it promised to end with something similar, sealing a future alliance with a beautiful woman who seemed very much in need of some sexual venting. For the good of the X-men, mutants, and his own powerful libido, it was a truly complete victory.

_‘Well, solid alliances are a part of sound strategy. If this is how Maria wants to operate in this new strategy…so be it.’_

He gave her ass a firm squeeze, sending a clear message that he wanted to make their partnership official and not with more champagne. Maria responded with a sharp, but eager gasp. When she ended the kiss, she clung harder to his shoulders and shot him a devious, yet seductive leer.

“Computer!” Maria called out. “Initiate SHIELD Security Protocol 6969. Lock all doors to the director’s office, cease all data feeds, and accept no inquiries that don’t involve Galactus landing in the Hudson Bay.”

 _“Protocol acknowledged,”_ a computerized voice responded. _“Director’s office sealed.”_

 

As if to offer further assurance, the windows overlooking the main deck of the Hellicarrier tended dark, creating a more private ambience. The fact that Maria had such protocols to begin with led Scott to believe that she had done some planning of her own.

“There,” she said. “We now have the more privacy than anyone has ever had at SHIELD.”

“I figured just locking the door wasn’t enough for you, Maria,” said Scott.

“Shut up and help me out of this _itchy_ uniform.”

As if to leave no room for ambiguity, the acting Director of SHIELD crashed her lips against his in a hungry, desperate kiss. Along with that desperation was pure, unadulterated lust…the kind that echoed with a great deal of pent up desire. Having known the stress of such desire from personal experience, Scott instinctively kissed back.

More importantly, though, he treated it as a critical part of his mission. The final goal was to seal the new relationship between the X-men and SHIELD. If that meant giving Maria Hill the sex she so badly craved, then so be it.

_‘She spends every day leading and ordering people around. The idea of someone else leading her…of wanting to be lead…that really turns her on.’_

As he hungrily kissed back, twirling his tongue with hers in a tango of shared power, he felt up her womanly curves until his hands found their way to the top part of her uniform. From there, he grabbed the zipper that went right up to the top of her neck and slowly pulled it down. Maria offered no resistance. If anything, she kissed even harder upon feeling him take charge.

Encouraged by her reaction, he pulled the zipper down to just above her waist. Then, in another show of leadership, he grabbed the hem and pulled it apart, revealing the black lace bra she wore underneath. Scott recognized it as the kind of intimate attire that most commanding officers didn’t wear under their uniforms.

“Is that your usual workplace attire, Maria?” Scott asked her, breaking the kiss so he could admire her upper body.

“No. It _isn’t_ ,” she replied, making clear that what he saw was a very rare sight.

With escalating sexual energy, the powerful woman showed that she too had a kinky side, swiftly slipping out of her skin-tight uniform. Upon slipping her arms out of the sleeves, along with her gloves, she sensually slid it down her body to reveal her matching lace panties. She must have gotten some tips from Mary Jane and Emma Frost as well because she did it in a way that ensured he got a perfect view of her cleavage in the process.

“Well…I’m glad you made an exception,” said Scott with an approving grin.

“I don’t make them often,” she told him, “so better make this count!”

As soon as she stepped out of her boots, she attacked him with her lips again, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her newly-exposed flesh up against his body. He returned her gestures, kissing back and feeling up her smooth skin. Her body was so toned and fit, every inch of skin brimming with feminine muscle. She had the perfect physique of a soldier, so strong and robust. Being the son of a soldier himself, Scott couldn’t help but be turned on by that as well.

As they lustfully kissed, they made their way around to the other side of her desk. Along the way, Scott loosened the top part of his X-men uniform, undoing the zipper and loosening his belt. Maria ended up doing much of the work, though. As soon as she got a grip on the upper hem of his shirt, she pulled it up off over his head.

“Get it off me, Director Hill,” he urged her.

“Are you ordering me, that an order, Cyclops?” said Maria, pretending to be offended.

“Want me to stop?”

“God, no!”

Her kinky side showed even more. She liked him giving her orders. He had to remember that, especially if their partnership was going to _productive_ in the future.

Maria completed the task eager, getting his shirt off and tossing it across the room. He didn’t give her much time to admire his upper body, though. Feeling bolder, he pulled her into a lustful embrace, reaching around undoing the clasp of her bra. She continued following his lead, grabbing his belt and undoing it the rest of the way after he’d gotten started.

Her bra fell to the floor, exposing her perfectly-portioned breasts. His pants soon followed, along with his underwear. As soon as his member popped free, it quickly became erect, standing at attention like a good little soldier. Between seeing such a kinky side of Maria Hill and feeling her half-naked body so close to his, Scott wanted this woman.

However, as she abruptly ended the kiss to admire his endowment, he saw the desire in her eyes escalate to new heights. While Scott might have wanted her for the most basic of pleasures, he realized just how much Maria needed it.

“Maria, turn around. Lean against the desk,” he told her with the same tone he’d used on the mission.

“Yes, Scott,” Maria said obediently, a tone he’d imagined few had ever heard before.

She did as he asked, turning around and gripping the edge of her desk. It gave Scott a perfect view of her toned, shapely butt. It was not the big, voluptuous butt he’d seen on Emma, Mary Jane, or the various sex workers at the Hellfire Club. Maria had the ass of a soldier and a leader, which gave it a unique sex appeal.

As he admired it, the X-leader stepped out of his pants and boots, rendering him completely nude. He then got behind her, grasped the sides of her panties with both hands, and leaned over so that he could whisper into her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he told her. “No elaborate shows…no extensive massage…just hard, thorough fucking.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but only a light gasp came out, one that echoed with intense arousal. He’d struck just the right chord, sensing the scope and context of Maria’s lust. Just giving her sex wasn’t enough. He had to give her the right kind of sex.

As Scott listened to her ragged breathing, he swiftly slid her panties down her legs. She eagerly wiggled her hips to help get them off. He could already sense the heat radiating from her inner thighs. Unlike Mystique, there was no need to get her in the right mood. She was ready for his cock.

“You’re a strict, astute woman, Maria. You like things to be smooth, orderly, and efficient,” he told her, still whispering into her ear. “Bend over and _that’s_ what I’ll give you.”

“You better,” Maria said under her breath, her voice echoing with growing desperation.

Still gripping the edge of her desk firmly, the powerful woman bent over, presenting her toned ass to him with perfect obedient. Scott licked his lips intently, his focused leadership mixing perfectly with his arousal. Driven by both lust and ambition, he grasped her thighs and parted them slightly, creating a path to her pussy. From there, he guided the tip of his cock to her wet entrance. Then, with an assertive thrust of his hips, he drove his manhood into her depths.

“Ooohhhh fuck!” Maria gasped.

Her voice sounded nothing like the stern, authoritarian woman who led SHIELD with an iron first. Instead, she sounded like just another horny woman in need of a good fuck. Scott got the distinct impression that was intentional.

As such, he went to work giving her that good fuck. With his dick now deep inside her hot folds, Scott began working his hips, establishing the kind of thorough, efficient rhythm that both a soldier and a horny woman could appreciate.

“Yes! Yes! Ohhh yes!” Maria cried out. “That’s it. Do it to me! Give it to me, Scott!”

“Keep following…my orders,” Scott grunted, “and…I will.”

With burning intent, the X-leader pumped his dick into Maria Hill’s throbbing pussy like a well-oiled machine. He dug his feet into the thick carpet of the floor and gripped her hips with authority, building up a fervent, yet focused rhythm. The sound of his pelvis smacking against her ass filled her office, mixing with her blissful moans. It was amazing to think that he was doing this with her while SHIELD continued to operate around them.

It was almost as amazing as the tightness of her pussy. Like every other muscle in her body, it radiated with strength. That, or it had been a while since Maria had gotten laid. Even though Mary Jane had given her unlimited VIP access to the Hellfire Club’s male servants, she must not have found time to indulge her more basic desires. That made Scott even more determined to give her the best sex possible.

_‘She really does need it. Not just sex, but this…having someone lead her to satisfying her desires.’_

Never one to temper his leadership skills, the X-leader guided this powerful woman – who also happened to be a critical all – to the pleasure she craved. He employed the kind of skill that he’d honed since joining the Hellfire Club, really working his dick within the tight folds of her pussy, making an effort to stimulate every intimate area.

He also made good use of his hands and lips. As he fucked her, Scott leaned over and kissed down her neck, evoking more intimate moans from Maria. He also shifted one hand from her waist to her inner thighs, rubbing her clit with his fingers to provide extra stimulation. It seemed to add to the efficiency, sending the powerful woman into a blissful frenzy.

“Oohhh Scott!” she exclaimed. “Just…just like that! Fuck me like that! You’ll make me…come!”

“Already?” Scott said in a manly tone. “You _are_ efficient.”

She laughed in between blissful moans, neither of which Maria Hill was known for doing in any setting, intimate or otherwise. That made her approaching orgasm all the more momentous. Scott could tell she was close. The way her pussy throbbed harder around his dick made clear that her release was just a few moments away. Like any good leader in the heat of a mission, he prepared accordingly.

He showed more of the assertiveness that had turned her on, pressing her down harder on the desk so that her breasts pressed up against the polished mahogany. He then parted her legs a bit more, elevating one a bit so that he could thrust into her at a slight angle. That allowed him to penetrate extra deep, really stimulating the full extent of her pussy. Along with the continued stimulation of her clit, the powerful woman was ready for her release.

“Okay, Director Hill…time for you to come,” said Scott, making it sound like an order.

“Mmm…yes, sir!” she said eagerly.

Like a leader making the final charge to win the battle, he delivered a few more thrusts, applying extra pressure to her clit in the process. Once again, Scott’s plan worked to perfection.

“Ohhh yes!” Maria exclaimed.

The distinct sounds of orgasmic bliss – the kind that rarely echoed through the halls of SHIELD – filled Maria’s office. Scott felt her entire body tense firmly, the inner muscles of her vagina throbbing around his rigid cock. Then, as the flood of pleasure coursed through her body, the powerful woman let out the moan of someone who had waited too long for such ecstasy.

“You take orders as well as you give them, Maria,” Scott said with a grin.

He doubted she heard him. She was too busy writhing in orgasmic bliss, her nails digging into her desk as her body tensed under the waves of pleasure. Scott was more than happy to let her enjoy it. She’d clearly needed it much more than him. Even after the feeling passed, he let her just lay with her face buried on her desk, panting heavily as she took in the feeling.

“A good leader knows the difference between wants and needs,” he told her, leaning over so he could whisper in her ear again. “Anyone can give an order. The trick isn’t making them feel like they _have_ to obey. It’s making them _want_ to obey.”

“Sounds like…you’ve figured it out,” Maria said, still breathless.

“To a point,” Scott said, “but it’s only part of the process. Other parts are a bit more _direct_.”

As soon as he said those words, he withdrew his cock from her still-throbbing pussy. Then, building on the point he’d just made, Scott exercised more of the assertiveness that helped make him a leader and turn Maria Hill on to such an uncanny extent.

Grabbing hold of her waist, he turned her over so that she was facing him. He also pushed her further back onto her desk, shoving some papers, tablets, and assorted office supplies out of the way in the process. Now on her back, Scott positioned himself over her again, getting between her legs and hitching them over his arms.

His dick was still fully-erect and dripping with her feminine juices. He’d emphasized her pleasure, understanding that Maria needed her release a lot more than him. However, being a good leader also meant taking care of his own needs. Even before joining the Hellfire Club, he’d learned that leader who negated their own needs often undermined their efforts in the long run.

“I’m going to keep fucking you, Maria,” Scott told her, “and I’m going to come.”

“I wasn’t going to stop you,” said Maria with a coy grin.

“I wasn’t finished,” he said firmly. “When I do, I’m going to shoot my load on your face…and I want you to lick up every drop.”

“Is that a warning or an order?” she asked, her grin widening.

“You’re a soldier. You know what it is.”

Trusting SHIELD’s acting director to fill in the blanks, Scott guided his dick back into her pussy. With a firm thrust, he drove into her and re-established a fervent rhythm. Back and forth, he worked his hips, pumping his cock inside her tight folds, rocking the powerful woman’s body and even shaking her desk in the process. It was the kind of raw, unfiltered sex that mixed power with pleasure…a potent combination, one fitting for the halls of SHIELD.

With that power, Scott charged towards his peak with the same efficacy he’d shown in battle earlier. Maria even accommodated him, spreading her legs a bit wider and hitched her legs back farther so he could really get in deep. Even after her climax, she was still very much aroused by his powerful display. His ability to mix leadership with sex was just that much of a turn-on.

“Yes! Yes! Ohhh yes, Scott!” Maria gasped. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like a strong leader would!”

Her encouragement, as well as her lurid tone, helped Scott draw closer to his peak. He fucked her harder, his pelvis rhythmically colliding with hers with each thrust. He could feel it building inside, the pleasure and the power converging into a single feeling. It was uniquely intoxicating. Even the decadent acts he had indulged in at the Hellfire Club didn’t compare.

It wasn’t just that he was fucking Maria Hill, the Director of SHIELD and one of the most powerful women on the planet. He was channeling his leadership skills for something other than fighting Sentinels and leading the X-men. That made the approaching ecstasy that much more satisfying.

“Maria, I…I’m close,” Scott grunted. “Get ready!”

“Mmm…I’m ready,” she told him.

Like a good soldier responding to an order – a luxury Scott didn’t always enjoy, thanks to having someone like Logan on his team – Maria Hill sprang into action. She shot up from her desk, shifting her legs so that he had room with withdraw his cock. As soon as he did, she immediately rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach, lowered herself so that her face was inches from his cock, and held onto his thighs in anticipation.

“Such a…good soldier,” he told her.

“Yes…I am,” Maria said in her daze.

That seductive, yet obedient tone helped send Scott over the edge. He lightly grasped her short dark hair with one hand while rubbing his erect cock with the other, jerking himself off to get himself past that special threshold. When it happened, he let out a deep, manly grunt that echoed with the power and ecstasy of leadership.

“Ohhh fuck!” Scott moaned.

A sharp surge of pleasure followed. Then, he felt his cock tense in his hand as it shot out a thick load of cum right onto Maria Hill’s face. It was an even bigger load than he’d expected, splattering onto her face, cheeks, forehead, and lips. In the same way she hadn’t flinched during the Skrull invasion, she didn’t flinch as the streams of seminal fluid covered her face.

It was a strange, yet satisfying sight, seeing the powerful woman take a load of cum like the sex workers at the Hellfire Club. Moreover, she seemed to enjoy it. Just as he’d requested, Maria gathered up every drop and licked it up as though it were her favorite treat. It wasn’t just because he’d told her too, either. It was because she _wanted_ to, a concept that they’d both come to appreciate.

“Every last drop…just like you said,” Maria told him as she gathered up a streak with one finger and sensually licked it up.

Scott cast her an approving grin, his body still reverberating from the orgasmic sensations. His cock had since stopped throbbing, but remained semi-hard. His and Jean’s regular indulgences at the Hellfire Club had conditioned him, as such. Maria Hill seemed to take notice of that. He certainly took notice of her kinky side as well.

After finishing her task, making sure she’d licked up every drop of his cum, Maria rose back up. Know on her knees, sitting at the edge of her desk, the powerful woman snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into another embrace. Scott returned the favor, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling their naked bodies closer.

In her eyes, he still saw a woman of immense power and influence. He also saw someone who understood better than most the value of feeling human in a world full of superhuman threats.

“You really know how to _inspire_ , Cyclops…and fuck like a stud,” said Maria.

“Coming from the SHIELD’s acting director, that means a lot,” he said.

“People in my position – in _our_ position – don’t often get to just let go and fuck. We always have to be ready, locked in, and more disciplined than everyone else.”

“It’s a hard, stressful role, but somebody’s got to do it,” said Scott.

“Which makes feelings like this that much more meaningful,” she said. “We may hold ourselves to impossibly high standards, but at the end of the day we’re still human. We still seek comfort, connection, and intimacy. Great sex just happens to combine every one of them.”

“Convenient, isn’t it?”

The powerful woman laughed. Scott laughed as well. Very few people ever saw them laugh, which made it all the more refreshing. It also kept the mood heated. Maria had already established it had been a while since she’d enjoyed such satisfying sex. He had a feeling his battlefield stamina was going to be tested.

“I can only let myself be this human for so long,” Maria said. “If at all possible, I’d like to enjoy it for as long as I can. I like to assume there’s another Skrull invasion in the works by the end of every day.”

“That’s a stressful way to live,” said Scott, “then again, I do the same with Sentinel attacks.”

“See? Humans and mutants really _aren’t_ that different.”

“Ha! Remember that the next time some world leader claims otherwise.”

“Fuck me for a little while longer and I promise I won’t forget.”

“Deal!” said the X-leader.

No further explanation was needed. His goals were perfectly in line with hers, now. She just wanted more good sex. He wanted to give it to her. He didn’t have to be Cyclops, leader of the X-men, and she didn’t have to be Maria Hill, Director of SHIELD. They could just be Scott and Maria, sharing a good, hot fuck.

The powerful woman got things going back trailing her lips down his neck and pawing his chest. Scott followed suit, slipping his hands onto her butt and giving it a firm squeeze. They each let out a moan and a gasp, signaling their readiness for more sex. A quick round of heated foreplay followed. This time, Maria took charge.

“My chair,” she said seductively.

Not needing much context, Scott took the athletic woman in his arms and carried her over to her fancy chair, which was just a few feet away. As soon as they reached it, his legs gave out and he sat down on the plush leather. In the process, Maria dropped down to her knees and smothered his cock with her lips. She must have enjoyed the taste of his cum more than he thought because she sucked him off with extra vigor.

“Oh Maria!” Scott moaned.

For a woman who often used her mouth to bark orders and curse out invading aliens, she certainly knew how to use it for oral sex. As her lips and tongue slithered along his length, Scott felt himself become fully erect in record time. She was so thorough and efficient, much like her leadership. It worked with running SHIELD. It worked just as well getting his dick hard again.

As soon as he was ready for more sex, Maria practically pounced on him, jumping up into his lap and straddling his waist so that her pussy was aligned with his dick. She then dug her nails into his shoulders, drove her hips downward, and slid her tight folds around his rigid length. It was every bit as intoxicating as before, so tight and wet. Scott instinctively grasped her hips and sat back in her fancy chair, letting the powerful woman do the rest.

“Mmm…so good,” Maria moaned. “That feels…so good.”

Taking the initiative, as only the Director of SHIELD could, she began rocking her hips. With smooth, sensual efficiency, her pussy slithered along the length of his cock. She let out sharp, determined grunts with every motion, as if to put just as much effort into their sex as she would a world-threatening mission. Scott found that undeniably hot, inspiring him to return the favor.

Their eyes locked in an intensely focused gaze, Scott supplemented her every motion with his arms, using his grip on her hips as leverage. Together, they established a thorough, fervent rhythm…one befitting of two people who valued leadership, efficiency, and results.

_‘Maria Hill is a woman of principle…a woman who values control, despite being surrounded by chaos. She knows how to stay focused and on point, even during sex. That, I can respect…a lot.’_

She kept fucking him, riding him hard to the point that her chair rocked violently. It probably didn’t rock this much during the Skrull invasion. The woman who just needed a good fuck was converging with the hard-nosed leader of SHIELD. It proved potent because she achieved another orgasm with an efficiency that any commanding officer would respect.

“Again!” Maria gasped as the rhythm intensified. “Going to…come again!”

Scott didn’t say a word. He just remained as focused as her, squeezing her hips firmly and letting her gyrate her hips with the necessary vigor to send her over the edge. When her orgasm struck, she threw her head back and raked her nails over his shoulder as the ecstasy washed over her. Her focus finally faltered, but she didn’t seem to mind. Scott didn’t either, if only because it gave her a perfect view of her breasts.

He was more than happy to let the powerful woman enjoy her latest peak, but didn’t let that stop the flow of pleasure between them. As Maria’s body contorted under the weight of her orgasm, the X-leader shifted his hands to her butt and buried her face in her breasts, something he’d grown fond of after multiple nights with Emma Frost and Mary Jane Watson. While immersing himself in her flesh, he kept her hips moving so that his dick continued moving within her throbbing pussy.

Even during the momentary breathlessness of her orgasm, Maria went along with it, still not losing all her focus. For a woman who’d passed every torture endurance training SHIELD had ever employed, Scott wasn’t surprised that she could remain coherent during moments of pain and pleasure.

“Ooh! More, Scott…more!” she gasped.

Still hungry for his own share of the pleasure, Scott kept the sex going, working her pelvis against his. At some point in the process, Maria got up off his dick briefly, turned around, and leaned back so that he could thrust up into her from another angle. That ended up giving them both some extra leverage, allowing him to thrust up into her harder while she fervently bounced that toned ass of hers along his dick.

That extra bit of vigor, along with the spectacle of seeing Maria Hill’s ass bounce so sensually before his eyes, helped Scott achieve another orgasm as well. He squeezed her hips harder, leaning back on the fancy chair that Nick Fury once occupied and dug his feet into the floor as he thrust his dick up into her. His climax didn’t come as rapidly as the first, but was still every bit as intense.

“Ohhh fuck!” Scott exclaimed as he crossed the threshold.

“Yes…inside me!” Maria panted. “Do it…inside me this time.”

It sounded like both a request and an order, one with which Scott was more than happy to comply. As his dick burned with hot pleasure, he let out a determined moan and released his manly load into her pussy. Her could feel her inner muscles throbbing as his fluids mixed with hers, soaking in every drop as she had when he came on her face. Every part of Maria Hill, inside and out, was just _that_ efficient.

“So upstanding…and dedicated,” Maria purred, “so upstanding and dedicated.”

“And that…turns you on?” Scott teased through breathless ecstasy.

“Less talking, more dedication!”

Scott didn’t need any stern orders from a powerful authority figure to understand the rest of the mission. As far as he was concerned, orders were redundant. Both he and Maria had established that they were on the same page, even before their clothes came off. He might as well save his breath and just be the kind of leader he needed to be to get the job done.

That involved more sex with Maria Hill and more messing up her meticulously-organized desk. She didn’t seem to mind, though. If anything, she relished in the opportunity to get _disheveled_ for once. Knowing the value of that feeling better than most, Scott made sure the powerful woman had her fill, so to speak.

Even after his second climax, he remained as focused as her in indulging their desires. They remained in her chair for a while, engaging in some heated foreplay that included some fairly messy kissing. As soon as he got hard again, Scott lifted her up in his arms and lowered her onto his dick, showing off his strength and demonstrating the assertiveness that got Maria so _excited_.

“Such resilience…and leadership,” she gasped.

“Such strength…and drive,” Scott replied, his eyes locked with hers in a determined lust.

From there, he ended up pinning her against the nearby wall and fucking her harder so that her naked skin slid up and down the cold walls. It was a rougher brand of sex compared to earlier, but it did the trick. Maria achieved another orgasm and he did so too shortly after.

They stuck with that rougher, rawer kind of sex as they went at it more, navigating the area around her desk as though it were some sort of sexual playground. Scott bent her and fucked her from behind again, making it so her breasts were pressed right up against her computer screen. She then pounced on him, throwing her legs around his waist and guiding him towards the other end of the table where diplomats usually sat to sign documents. Scott was pretty she made it so that his ass was on the exact spot the Skrulls signed their ceasefire treaty while she rode his dick to another orgasm. The way she grinned and moaned through the steady succession of pleasure hinted that her plans were every bit as ambitious as hers.

It was a beautiful thing, their respective plans coming together so efficiently. They didn’t even need to bark orders to be in the right place to do what they needed to do. That was a rare luxury for any leader, whether it was during a mission or during sex. Scott understood that and so did Maria. That made whatever sex act they shared on or around her desk that much more satisfying.

Scott wasn’t sure how many _acts_ they ended up sharing, but it tested his X-men training every bit as much as it tested her SHIELD training. Maria clearly had more lust to vent than he did so he worked up quite a sweat in accommodating her. Having endured plenty of sexual marathons at the Hellfire Club, though, he knew he could handle it. He even got a chance to learn some of Maria’s sexy quirks, something that might come in handy for future _missions_.

By the time her desires finally reached their capacity, though, they ended up back in her chair. Specifically, she ended up sitting back, her legs spread in a wide V-shape while Scott hovered over her, driving his cock into her in one last push for ecstasy. She looked so drained and disheveled, his sweat now mixing with hers. However, Maria remained determined for one last peak.

“One more!” the powerful woman cried out. “Please, Scott…just one more.”

Scott responded with only actions and no words, something he knew Maria Hill appreciated more than most. Having had more than his share of orgasms, he was content to let her enjoy the last round of ecstasy. With determined grunts and focused lust, he delivered one last round of hard thrusting to send this powerful woman to the brink and beyond.

_‘The final leg of the mission…it’s time.’_

 

His effort paid off. The final movements were labored and intense, but he once again showed the perseverance of a leader, sending Maria Hill back into a blissful daze one last time. Scott watched with an accomplished grin as the powerful woman reached back and grasped the top of her chair, arching her back and closing her eyes as she relished in the ecstasy.

He lingered over her, making sure she enjoyed every second of bliss. From a strategic standpoint, it made perfect sense. By providing a powerful ally with such complete satisfaction, she had all the necessary incentives to coordinate with him and the X-men for maximum benefit. From a non-strategic perspective, though, just seeing such a powerful woman climax was a sight to behold.

“What do you say, Director Hill? Will the new partnership between SHIELD and the X-men work for you?” he asked coyly, caressing her face as she sank into her post-orgasm daze.

“Mmm…you know, I make it a point never to assess a situation after sex,” Maria told him, “ _especially_ after great sex.”

“That’s tactically sound.”

“I’m still…willing to make exceptions…if the situation is right,” she quipped with a coy grin.

“I see,” he said, “and is this one of those situations?”

“We’re both leaders and tacticians, Cyclops. What do you think?”

The X-leader laughed and so did Maria. It was nice dealing with someone who understood leadership and strategy, for once. Even after SHIELD had avoided all things mutant-related for so long, she was willing to take a chance and adapt her strategy in accord with new opportunities. It took both leadership and guts, something that bode well for their future partnership.

Having exhausted and satisfied their desires, Scott finally withdrew from Maria Hill’s pussy and leaned back on her desk to catch her breath. The powerful woman remained in her seat, still leaning back and swimming in orgasmic bliss. He still wasn’t used to seeing her smile and laugh so much. She actually looked like an ordinary woman who just happened to take on extraordinary responsibilities.

“We’re still playing a dangerous game,” Maria told him. “I’m not saying that to kill the afterglow. I’m just reminding you that these kinds of tactics and this kind of ambition…well, the risks are as high as the rewards.”

“I know. I haven’t forgotten,” Scott assured her.

“There’s only so much we can plan for. Strategy will only take us so far…especially in a world of demigods, shape-shifting aliens, and entrenched bureaucrats.”

“Yeah, and that last actually one scares me the most.”

“Which is why we need allies…quality allies,” she went on, “the kind we can rely on _and_ have great sex with.”

“Good allies…great sex…sounds like a solid foundation for a new alliance.”

“Between our leadership skills and our capacity for great sex, I say it’s a hell of a foundation!”

He and Maria shared another laugh, lingering in the afterglow for a bit longer. He understood as well as she did that eventually, he would have to go back to being Cyclops of the X-men and she would have to go back to being Maria Hill, acting Director of SHIELD. They each bore the burdens of leadership. However, by coming together – literally _and_ figuratively, no less – their leadership could complement one another moving forward.

_‘A powerful ally, a successful operation, and some great sex on the side…for such an ambitious plan, I say that worked out nicely. Hopefully, it’s the first of many.’_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
